Mission guardian angel
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris finds out a shocking truth that will turn her world upside down when She and Four arrive at the Bureau. And yes this is an Eric/Tris story.I don't own divergent, VR does
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ONE AND ONLY VERONICA ROTH.**

 **Chapter 1...ERIC'S POV...**

"I've found a way to live with the blood on my hands, can you" I ask kneeling in front of four as he prepares to put a bullet in my skull. I've never killed anyone, all the things that I have done was just an elaborate act set up by the Bureau. They sent me to get close to the enemy to make sure that Tris stays safe. Only one other person in Chicago new about me and that was her mother. Natalie was sent here while she was pregnant with her, Tris' real father David didn't know at the time but as soon as he found out that Tris was his daughter he started grooming me at a young age so I could be placed here when the time was right, and three years ago he got wind of Jeanine's plans and placed me right under the bitches nose. I guess I'm about to fail my mission because I'm about to die for the crimes I didn't really commit, but I well die to keep her safe.

When I look to Tris I can't stop the fluttering of my heart, every time I look at her beautiful face I find myself thinking about what it would be like if things were different, some how I fell in love with her along the way. I feel a tear slid down my cheek as I look at her. I can see the confusion written all over face at my display of emotions, but I'm through trying to control them. So I give her a loving smile.

"You know, you piece of shit I think I can live with _your_ blood on my hands" four says before he pulls the trigger.

I hear a beeping noise and a familiar voice to my right. I open my I eyes and see none other than David.

"Eric can you hear me" he ask and I just nod.

"Good, Good That's was a close one we almost didn't get to you in time, and switching the bullets in Fours gun was a pain in the ass as well" he tells me and my face must show confusion because so he continues to explain.

"You're not done with your mission yet son and I told you I would make sure you would survive this. So how are you feeling, I need you at your best right now because Tris and Tobias are on there way here as we speak, and Eric we have a problem, that son of a bitch Tobias was sent in to get close to Tris and at the same time get close to me to infiltrate the Bureau, it would seem the he's a spy for the rebels.

"Wait how long have I been out" I ask him setting up and becoming very light head.

"Three day" he tells me.

I jump up from the bed that I'm lying on and move toward the door.

"Come I want to greet the asshole and lock his ass up" I say opening the door.

"And tell Tris the truth" he stops "I know how you feel about my daughter Eric, not much gets by me you know" he laughs..

"Yeah well, it want matter if he kills her now will it"

I make my way to the armory to gear up making sure to put my Kevlar vest on as well.

"Eric you are not going to reveal your self to Tobias yet, I want him to think he's in the clear. So here's the plan, when they enter the compound I will welcome them and get Tris alone in my office to prove to her the situation, because you know how stubborn she can be, she will need proof to believe what we tell her because for one she thinks you are dead and before that she thought you were a murderer, now just calm yourself and go to my office and lock the door, when you see us coming on the camera monitors hide in the bathroom and wait for me to call you back into the room" He tells me and fuck if he's not right..

"Alright but hurry the fuck up, I need to see Tris" I tell him and head to his office to watch the show on the monitors.

As soon as I sit down at David's desk I bring up the view of the front entrance and wait. Five minutes later I see Tris and Tobias enter the compound accompanied by Rico. Where the fuck are her friend, something must have happened because I know for a fact that they would follow her anywhere. I'm brought out of my thoughts by there movement. David takes them on a tour of the compound and when they greet Nita I see her discretely pass something to Tobias.

"Fuck, Nita is his contact" I yell into the empty office.

David says something to Nita and she nods and escorts Tobias into her lab, Tris and David start to head this way so I quickly turn to another monitor and bring up Nita's lab I press record and quickly move to the bathroom and wait. Soon I hear Tris and David enter the office.

"Have a seat Tris I have a lot to tell you but first I want to show you something" I hear him say before it gets quiet.

"Why do you have a picture of you and my mother" I hear Tris' voice break a little.

"Because Tris I'm your real father not Andrew, you see you're mother and I were engaged before she was placed in Chicago. Before she left we didn't know she was pregnant with you. When I found out you were my daughter I started to train someone to protect you and the best way to protect you was to place him right under Jeanine's nose so to speak. You see you thought this person was a bad guy, a killer even but he never hurt a soul, every death under his hands was faked. All those people were relocated here I'll arrange for you to see them for your self. With that being said I want you to meet your guardian angel" After a couple of seconds he opens the bathroom door and I step out and give her the same smile I gave her before I "died".

I hear her breathe hitch and the look that she is giving me is of disbelief.

"Eric" she gasps.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you Tris but your life was more important to me than your trust and you have to know that anything I've said or done to you was done to keep you safe sweetheart" I reach up and stroke her cheekbone with the pads of my fingers and to my surprise she leans into my touch, on impulse I pull her to me in a tight hug.

"How I saw Tobias kill you, I saw all the blood" She asks puling away from me.

"We switched his bullets and the blood was mostly fake" David speaks up.

"Mostly" Tris asks?

"It was just a flesh wound see" I take off my hat and show her the cut on my forehead "it's almost healed" I smile at her.

"That reminds me, David I saw Nita pass Tobias something when you introduced them I think she's his contact. I brought up the view in her lab and started the recording on that computer" I say point at said computer.

"What are you talking about" Tris ask me.

"Sweetheart I'm not the only one that was secretly placed in Chicago, Tobias was place there by a group of rebels that have been trying to bring the Bureau down for years. While my mission was to protect you, his was to deceive you, gain your trust and to get to David he also plans to kill you and you father. I'm so sorry Tris but it's the truth" I say before she collapse in my arms.

I hold her tightly in my arms until she calms down, when she looks back up at me I see the fire in her eyes that I love so much.

"David pull up the record of Nita's lab" I tell him pulling Tris closer to the monitor.

When David has the recording on the monitor he presses play and what we see doesn't shock me one bit but it brings Tris to her knees, Four has Nita pinned to the wall kissing the shit out of her.

"David can you bring them in here please" She ask and David nods picking up his phone.

"Tris where are your friends, I would have thought they'd follow you" I ask and I regret asking when she looks at me with tears running down her face.

"We were attacked on our way here, they were all killed before the bureau soldiers showed up" she cries.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, but what did they look like, as in did they have red armbands on there right arms" I ask her and she looks at me and nods.

"Fuck, David the rebels killed her friends" I look up at him and he nod his heads deep in thought.

"You mean Tobias killed my friends" Tris says grinding her teeth.

"Yes" I tell her at the same time there's a knock on the door.

I stand and Wrap my arm around Tris protectively.

"Come in" David say loud enough for them to hear him.

Nita and Tobias walk in and Tobias looks at me and then to my arm around Tris not at all shocked to see me.

"I see your friend Nita has already told you that I'm alive" I tell him smiling.

"Get your fucking hands off of her" he yells at me and my smile brightens when Tris speaks up.

"I know everything Tobias, your fake life in Chicago, the rebels and that you let them kill my friends, your relationship with this piece of trader trash and the fact that you were using me to get to my father" she spits out at the asshole.

Tobias swallows hard and looks at me.

"What's your involvement with this" he asks me jesters all around with his arm.

"I was sent to protect her from Jeanine and now from you" I tell him pulling Tris behind me.

Four guards come in and hand cuffs them both.

"You both are under arrest" I tell him and Tris walks up to four and punches the shit out of him.

"You sick son of a pitch if I ever see you again I'll make you wish you were dead" she walks back over to me.

"Can you get me out of here" she asks me and I nod.

"Eric we kept your apartment as it was before you left, here" He says handing me the key. I nod and grab tris' hand and lead her to my apartment.

We make it to my apartment and David was right, everything is the same as I left it. I pass Tris a bag of clothes that David gave me to give her and show her the spare bedroom and bathroom so she can freshen up. While she's in the shower David drops off some food for us and tells me that we will be interrogating the prisoners tomorrow and to bring Tris if she feels up to it.

Twenty minutes later she walks in wearing a tank top and a pair of short and my mouth goes dry, God she is so beautiful.

"David brought us some food, I hope you are hungry" I say and she smiles at me.

"Can I ask you something Eric" she asks as I hand her a plate.

"You can ask me anything Sweetheart" I tell her smiling as I sit down.

"Why did you say my life means more to you than my trust" she asks blushing.

I reach over and caress her cheek as she looks at me.

"Tris don't get me wrong, I want you to trust me but I would take your safety over that any day. You see somewhere along the way I fell in love with you and it got harder and harder to act like I hated you. The day that Tobias shot me I really thought that was it, and when I looked at you I felt at peace with my fate because you were still alive, I died for you that day and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I know you don't feel the same and I'm not expecting anything from you, but I really want to be your fr-" I'm cut off by her lips, it doesn't deepen but it wakes every part of me up, I never felt more alive in my life.

When she pulls away she doesn't move far, I feel her hand on my cheek and I lean into it. I open my eyes she's so close and I can see the fire in her eye's that I love.

"Thank you Eric, for everything and I'm not gonna friend zone someone like you but with everything that's happened, we can start there" She says placing her lips to mine again.

"You got a deal sweetheart" I say against her lips.

 ***TRIS DOESN'T HAVE A BROTHER IN THIS STORY.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...TRIS POV...**

It's two in the morning and I can't get my mind to shut down long enough to fall asleep. I keep wondering why and how all this happened. Yesterday Tobias was the love of my life and now I don't know what to feel, I mean I'm not sure I still love him but I know that I hate him for what he's done. He was my first love and he betrayed me, he killed my friend. There's no going back to that.

Then there's Eric that was mind blowing all on it's on. I watched him die, but here he is in the room next to mine sleeping. He so different than the Eric that I new in dauntless, the way he talks to me, the way he acts towards me hell even the way he walks is different. When he told me he loves me and that he would die for me, my heart fluttered the way it did with Tobias. I am so confused I wish my mother were here I miss her advice and guidance. I miss her.

"To hell with it" I sigh getting out of the bed and padding my way to Eric's room.

The door is open and I can see that he's awake just looking up at the ceiling. I tap on the doorframe and he looks at me and a concerned look takes over his face. He quickly gets out of bed and rushes towards me.

"Sweetheart, are you ok" he asks franticly, wiping the tears from my face and it's then that I realize that I'm crying and that Eric is only in his black boxer briefs.

I'm staring at his chest and I feel like he could probably hear my pounding heartbeat.

"Baby talk to me, your scaring me" he says lifting my chin up to look into my eyes.

"I can't sleep" I take a deep breath "I don't want to be alone" I finish feel week for admitting that to him but for some reason I know he want judge me for it.

"Come here" he say before hugging me tightly and I don't hesitate to hug him back.

I feel his back muscles contract and tighten under my touch. He releases me but not entirely, his hands slide up my arms and to my shoulders before stopping on both my cheeks.

"You're safe with me Tris, I'll never let anything happen to you and I'll always be here for you" he says placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Can I stay with you tonight" I ask him.

"I would love nothing more but are you sure" He asks me.

"I'm sure" I say and he smiles the same smile he gave me before Tobias shot him.

"You know this smile you are giving me right now is the reason I trust you not to betray me like Tobias did" I tell he climbing into his bed and pulling the covers up over us.

"Why is that sweetheart" he asks pulling me to his chest.

"Well, you smiled at me like that right before he shot you" I stop and look at him "and for you to smile at me like that right before you" I stop again not being able to form my words "you had a tears running down your face and the way you were looking at me it was as if I was the love of your life, I don't know I guess for you to do that before I knew the truth and when you had nothing to gain from it, It was the most truth I have ever seen in anyone's eyes. I tell him honestly.

"Tris I thought I made it clear earlier that you are the love of my life" he tells me and I know it's the truth but I'm more confused than ever.

I lay my head on his chest and my arm thrown over his stomach sighing contently as he rubs my back.

"Tris" he says after a while.

"Hmm" I hum not want to move.

"You know I just want you to be happy right" he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you Eric for everything. This may sound crazy but I'm glad it was you watching over me even thou I didn't know it at the time, I'm also glad that Tobias didn't kill you and that you're here with me now, it's strange how content I feel with you. I never felt this content with Tobias, I always felt like he wanted something from me, guess I should have trusted my instincts, huh" I tell him and realize I'm rubbing circles on his stomach but I don't stop, it feels right.

I feel Eric's fingers slid under my chin lifting my face to his and placing the sweetest kiss to my lips, I began to move my lips against his and soon this kiss becomes more as he deepens it sliding his tongue across my bottom lip and into my mouth as I gasp from the contact but I don't hesitate to kiss him back with the same intensity. I feel his teeth tug at my bottom lips as we pull apart. He places a few more chaste kisses before completely pulling away.

"That was" he says breathing heavily.

"Amazing" I finish placing a kiss to his jaw.

"Well I was gonna say 'something I've only dreamt of doing every since I first saw you' but amazing works too" he say running his finger tip across my lips.

"Lets try to get some sleep sweetheart, we're gonna have a long day tomorrow" he says kissing me on the lips one last time.

"Good night Eric"

"Good night sweetheart"

~~~~~~~ **page break** ~~~~~~~

I wake up the next morning feeling very warm and comfortable. I turn in the arms that are holding me and immediately stare in Eric soft grey eyes and I can feel the heat forming in my cheeks.

"Good morning sweetheart" he say rubbing my redden cheeks with his fingertips.

"Good morning" I sigh softly at the feel of his touch.

"Come on time to get up, David wants us to meet him in his office at 10 and it's 9:15 now so we need to hurry. I'll make us some coffee" he says pulling me out of the bed.

"Ok" I mumble walking to my room to get ready.

Once I'm presentable I make my way to the kitchen and Eric hands me a mug of coffee.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tris" Eric asks before taking a sip out of a mug that says 'I'm the best'. At least he's still cocky.

"Yes I need to know why and how he could do that to my friends" I tell before staring off into space thinking about all the messed up shit that has happened in the past few months.

"Are you ready sweetheart" Eric asks breaking my thoughts.

"Yep" I say walking towards the door.

As soon as we make it to David's office Eric turns to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tris" He asks me

"I'm sure Eric, I need closure" I reach up and kiss him on the cheek and open the door.

"Morning guys, how did you sleep" David asks as soon as we make our way in the office.

"Good" I say blushing and David raises his eyebrow at Eric.

"Nothing happened, we couldn't sleep and we kept each other company until we feel asleep.

"Uh huh" is all he say.

"Ok this is how it going to go, first off Tris you are not going to be alone at anytime through out the interrogation. This is primarily to get information but I know you want answer as well so I will allow you to ask any questions you want ok. Eric you will stay by her side the entire time as if you were glued to her hip. This asshole is smart an cunning and I know he'll try kill her the first chance he gets I'm sorry sweetie but it's true, I was informed that he can get crazy when he's failed at something" David tells us and I nod grabbing Eric's hand for support.

"I never new him at all did I" I ask no one in particular.

After a moment of me squeezing the shit out of Eric's hand I jump up and walk to the door.

"Lets get this shit over with I'm so ready to be done with this asshole" they both look at me like I've lost my mind and maybe I have who knows.

"Alright sweet heart lets break this fucker" Eric says walking over to me I smile at him and grab his hand.

"You coming dad" I say to David and he looks at me shocked.

"What, might as well get used to it you two are the only family I have left" I give them a genuine smile and lace my fingers with Eric he brings our hands up and kisses mine.

"Alright lets go" David says walking out the door.

"Tris when he sees you he's going to try to break you down more than he already has. The best approach is to act like he hasn't fazed you at all and that you are happy you're not stuck with his sorry ass anymore and as soon as we leave this room we're getting drunk, okay sweetheart. Eric tells me right before David opens the door and I laugh, I walk in with my head held high, a big smile on my face and my hand still holding Eric's.

David sits in front of them but Tobias doesn't pay him any mind because he's looking at me.

"Remember, he's going to try to break you down to nothing, just stay strong ok sweetheart" Eric whispers giving me chills and I giggle causing Eric to chuckle and Tobias to glare.

"You moved on fast didn't you" Tobias scoffs.

"No Four, what you and I had wasn't real, so there was never anything to move on from was it asshole" I say smiling at him not really denying what he said. Eric grins at that.

"Whatever bitch you were just a tease any-"he get cut off by David's fist.

"Watch what you say to my daughter asshole" David say shaking out his hand.

"Why did you have my friends killed on the way here, that's all I want to know" I speak up.

"Because they got on my damn nerves and if I would have known I be in this mess, you would have been right there with them" Tobias says glaring at me.

"Wow four thank you for making this so much easier" I turn to David "I'm not going to stick around and be insulted by that" I say pointing at Tobias "so do what you want with them, hell execute them for all I care just promise me that I'll never have to see his face again" I say walking up to Eric and grabbing his hand.

"I'll have that drink now"


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own divergent, VR does***

 **Chapter 3...Eric's POV...**

As Tris and I make our way back to my apartment after stopping to pick up a few groceries and a lot of liquor, we pass David and he looks like he wants to kill someone. I know that look all to well, it has something to do with Tris and if I was a betting man I'd say it has something to do with Tobias and the rebels as well.

"Everything ok" I ask and he looks to Tris for a fleeting second then back to me.

"Yeah every thing's fine" he tells us and I don't believe him but I don't push it, not in front of Tris.

"Did you get any information out of them after we left" Tris asks him and I can see in his eyes that something is not right.

"Not much" he stop and turns to me "I'm giving you two a free day tomorrow just go to your apartment and hide out for a while, alright" he says and Tris eyes him carefully for a moment then nods and starts towards my apartment.

"Eric wait, stay by her side do not let her out of your sight oh and show her the panic room" He rushes out.

"What the hell is going on David" I ask him a little too harshly.

"Tobias made a comment stating that it want be long before he gets his hand around Tris' neck and strangles the life out of her while you and I watch and there will be nothing we can do about it" he tells me.

"It's just an empty threat from a desperate man" I say but I don't believe it one bit.

"Tobias was giving me a sort of time frame when he said it wouldn't be long, I don't think he even realize he said it that way until Nita kicked him and he let his mask fall, he had a look of 'oh shit I screwed up and fuck you I'm getting out of here' written all over his face" he tells me and I have to agree with David judgment, the guy can read a persons behavior and body language better than a candor.

"Just keep her safe and please don't forget to lock your door" I nod

As I make my way to the kitchen after locking the door, I look up to see Tris just staring at me expectantly.

"We'll talk in a few, lets just get all the food put up first" I say moving towards the kitchen.

After putting everything away I fix her a small drink to calm her nerves and hide the rest under the sink. There's no way in hell I'm going to be caught off my guard when Tris' life is at stake.

"Here, sip on this it'll settle you nerves" I tell her handing her the drink.

"You're not drinking with me" she asks taking a sip.

"No, David informed me that he thinks that the rebels will try to break Tobias and Nita out soon and Tobias want leave the compound with out tying up loose ends first and that my dear is you, so I need to be on top of my game if that happens" a tear falls down her face as I finish talking.

I take her in my arms and hold her tightly to comfort her. I fucking hate seeing her broken like this, I miss the strong vibrant woman that she was before that asshole ruined her.

"Tris, sweetheart look at me" I lift her chin up so I can look into her beautiful eyes.

"He will not get to you, I promise"

"But what do we do if he does manage to get free" she asks quietly.

"You know, when I met David the first thing I noticed about him is that he's extremely paranoid and doesn't trust easily but when he does, he'll trust you with his life or the life of his only daughter" I smile down at her and continue "because of his paranoia, there are two apartments and one office in this compound that have a secret panic room. The room was designed to with stand anything, and once we enter it and push the panic button it can only be open from the inside" I tell her and the familiar look of curiosity take over her face.

"Can I see it now" she asks.

"Yep you need to know what to do just incase" I tell her.

I walk into the pantry and press the button under the shelf as soon as it slides open I put in the code to open the blast door.

"The access code is your birthday but once the panic button is pressed that code want work again until the system is reset" I tell her.

"Wow it's like a small apartment in here" She says looking around.

"It is a small apartment, it has one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchenette, a storage room and this is the common room" I say gesturing around with my hand.

"Also There are enough perishable goods in the storage room for two people to survive up to a year" I say pointing to the storage room to our right.

We walk around so she can get a feel for the place. She blushes like crazy when we get to he bedroom and she see the bed.

I reach up and caress her warm cheeks.

"If we have to stay in here for some reason I'll sleep on the couch" I tell after placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Eric we already slept in the same bed and I honestly do think I can sleep by myself anyways so we'll share the bed ok" she says leaving no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am" I tell her smiling.

"Come on I need to show you how to work the control panel" I tell her grabbing her soft hand and dragging her to the common room.

"It's very simple sweetheart, this is the panic button just press it once you are safely inside then after the door is locked enter the same code as before, but you have to add another 0 so the code will be 00611 it will shut down the system so no one can unlock it from the outside, got it" I ask her and she nods.

"Ok to get out you have to press the panic button three times and then press this green button once, it'll take two minutes to reset the system but after that the door will open"

"Eric, promise me something" she ask me.

"Anything" I tell her cupping her cheek.

"If something happens and we have to use this" she gestures all around us "no matter what, you will be in here with me, I can't do this alone" she says looking down.

I bring my other hand up to cup her other cheek and lift her face. Once our eyes are locked I bring my lips close enough to brush against hers.

"I promise sweetheart" I vow against her lips before crashing my lips to hers.

She doesn't hesitate to return the desperation in this kiss, our lips and tongues move together in a fight for dominance, and I give her everything I have to give, I feel her suck on my tongue and I growl holding her tighter and I know she can feel my need for her, and I want nothing more than to take her right here and now but I know she not ready.

I nibble lightly on her bottom lip before I pull away but not completely, our bodies are still pressed together.

"Eric how is it possible that I forget all the bad that has happened every time you touch me, every time you kiss me all I can think about is you and how much I want you, it scares the shit out of me. Everything is happening so fast" she says searching my eyes.

"Because all I want is to make you forget all that's happened. I want to see the fire in your eyes and the strength that I know you possess. I hate what he's done to you, so please don't let the pain take over and consume you. Let me help you sweetheart" I confess.

"I don't want to feel vulnerable and weak, Eric" I cry

"Do you realize how much strength it takes to let your emotion show, when I was pretending to be a bad person hiding my emotions felt a lot easier than showing them, don't get me wrong it's was really hard being mean to you but at the same time it was easier than confessing my true feelings for you. Do you understand what I'm saying, Tris. You have a big heart and with a big heart come strong and raw emotions and that in turn makes you the strongest person I know" I tell her wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging her to my body.

We're silent for a long while until she pulls away all of a sudden.

"No more, he doesn't deserve my tears" she stops and places a chaste kiss to my lips "I deserve to be happy now and I know the friends and family that I lost would want me to be as happy as I can be" she says before crashing her lips to mine again.

 ***holy crap, I was able to write this without trying to be funny.**

 **I bet you thought I didn't have a serious bone in my body, don't worry you wouldn't be the first.**

 ***I live to surprise ***

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own divergent. That would be Veronica Roth**_.

 **Chapter 4... TRIS' POV…**

It's been several weeks and nothing has happened with Tobias and Nita, they're still locked up as tight as ever. David has them separated and no one but him, Eric and all the guards that alternate shifts between them know where they are. David has taken every precaution possible and no one gets in or out of this compound without a thorough screening, he's meticulous that way. It's like that place I read about in school I think it was called Fort knox.

Eric and I are moving along at a faster pace than I'm use to but I'm not complaining, I'm not sure if I'm falling in love with him or not but I know what I feel for him is a lot stronger than what I ever felt for Tobias. So my theory is that I either never loved Tobias or I did love him and what I feel for Eric is so much more, it's times like this I miss my mom and Christina the most, they both gave the best advice.

"Baby what are you doing up, are you ok" Eric asks sitting next to me on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

"Everything's fine, just couldn't sleep" I say against his bare chest.

I'm finally getting use to him sleeping in just his briefs hell most of the time I sleep in just his shirt and my panties, I just feels natural. Everything I do with him feels right.

 **A little lemon for you…**

I turn around in his lap and straddle him, surprising the shit out of him.

"Sweetheart" he lets out a breath "what are doi-" I cut him off with my lips and this kiss is not like all the others, there's so much need and frantic passion that I feel I might explode.

I grind myself over his erection and oh god the friction is so delicious. I moan loudly and Eric grabs my hips and grins up into me harder than before and I cry out so loud, breaking the kiss. I continue to rock my hips into him over and over, and all I can think about is more, I want so much more. I'm so glad I didn't lose my virginity to Tobias.

"Eric" I moan and as soon as his name is out of my mouth I find myself pinned to the couch.

"Tell me what you want baby" he moans against my neck, and sliding his hand up my thigh but stops as he reaches the hem of my shirt.

I grab his and sliding it farther under my shirt until it reaches my bare breast, He pulls my shirt off and kisses up my stomach his hands not leaving my breast until I feel his mouth closing over my right nipple.

"Oh god that feels amazing, shit Eric I need" I stop and cry out in pleasure as he bites down and tugs lightly at my nipple.

"What do you need baby, you have to tell me" he purrs sliding his hand down to my panties.

"Do you want me to touch you sweetheart" I can't do anything but nod and moan as he slides my panties down my legs, and I'm completely naked before him but I don't feel ashamed because the way he looks at me is as if I'm the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Is this ok baby" I nod my head as I feel his finder slide in between my folds and over my clit. I arch my back as he begins to move his finger faster and harder.

"Eric baby, Oh god that feels so good"

"I want to taste you baby, is that ok" he asks as I lock eyes with him.

"Yes" I moan.

As soon as the word is out of my mouth I feel him slide his finger into me moving in and out and his warm tongue moving franticly over my clit, and holy shit I think I'm going to explode.

I feel a tightening in my belly and with a deliberate move of his tongue I fall to pieces.

"Oh fuck, Eric" I yell out as my orgasm takes over my entire being and I begin to shake beneath him.

I grab Eric's face and pull him to me kissing him with everythingI have sliding my hand down his chest and stomach, I rub his erection over his briefs timidly and holy shit he's huge.

Slowly I slide my hand inside his briefs gripping him firmly and moving my hand up and down slowly.

"Fuck sweetheart that feels so damn good" he moans break the kiss and breathing heavily.

"Can take them off Eric" he nods and helps me remove them.

As soon as they are off he flips us over so that I'm on top of him, I look down as I begin to move my hand faster and faster.

Out of curiosity I lean down and circle my tongue around the tip.

"Holy shit baby" he growls

I do same as before but this time I close my mouth around him and suck a little. Eric is breathing heavier now and as I slide my mouth all the way down his length and sucking hard as I pull up.

"Oh shit baby I'm about to cum" He moans tugging lightly on my head.

I sit up releasing him from my mouth and grabbing him firmly with my hand moving up and down like it did before and as he cum's in my hand he moans loudly.

"Holy fuck where the hell did you learn that baby" he asks as he reaches for the shirt I was wearing and cleans my hand off with it.

"I've never done any of this before, I was just playing off of you reactions" I blush a little.

"So you're a virgin" he asks smiling at me and I just nod my head.

"I'm so fucking glad that asshole never touched you" he says pulling me on top of him and kissing all over my face.

We're a tangled naked mess on the couch just holding each other and after a while I think he's fallen asleep until he speaks up.

"You don't have to say anything but I just have to tell you that I love you more than anything baby"

I smile at him before I attack his mouth, kissing him deeply letting him know I'm falling hard and fast for him because I know my words would fail me if I spoke then at this moment.

"Let's go to bed baby, you look tired" I tell him kissing his collarbone.

"I'm sated sweetheart, big difference" we laugh.

He gets up and lifts me off the couch carrying me to our bed bridal style leaving our clothes where we threw them. Eric puts me in the bed before crawling in pulling me to his chest and tangling our legs together. I've never been more content in my life and in this moment I realize that I am in love with him.

"Eric" I whisper.

"Yeah baby" he asks pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I love you too" he looks at me and I can see the smile on his face in the darkened room.

He kisses my lips softly not deepening it but nibbling on my bottom lip.

"God baby you have know idea how long I've wanted to hear you tell me that" he kiss my lips one last time.

"Get some rest sweetheart we have a long day tomorrow" he tells me wrapping his arms around me tighter.

I wake up a while later and reach out to wrap my arms around Eric but he's not in bed and I start to freak out. I get out of bed about to go look for him and realize I'm still naked so I walk to the closet and grab one of Eric's shirts, as soon as I'm covered I walk to the kitchen and see Eric standing at the stove cooking breakfast and it smell delicious.

I walk quietly over to him and wrap my arms around his waist kissing the dauntless symbol on his shoulder.

"Good morning baby" I tell him as he turns in my arms and kisses the shit out of me, and my knees go week.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well" he says grabbing my ass.

"Jesus sweetheart you're going to be the death of me" he says realizing I'm still not wearing any panties. Backing me against the counter and lifting my right leg holding it around his waist, I can feel his erection where I suddenly need friction. Reading my mind he grinds himself against me and we both moan. He leans down and captures my lips with his continuing to grind in to me hard and fast, as I explode in his arms I feel him twitch and he growls in my mouth as he cum's in his briefs.

We're brought out of our bliss when we smell burning food.

"Oh shit, look what you made be do, you sexy little minx"

"Yeah, blame me" I kiss his shoulder "go take a shower I'll finish this" I tell him slapping his ass.

"I love you so much baby" He tells me kiss me on my neck.

"I love you too Eric" I tell him and He smiles lovingly at my words.

Fifteen minutes later Eric walks in the kitchen in just his unbutton jeans and I have to rub my legs together, Eric notices this and winks at me.

He grabs both our plate and takes them to the kitchen table and places them both in front of him. I raise an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips he grins and motions for me over to him with his index finger. I walk over and he pulls me into his lap kissing me on my exposed shoulder and rubbing my thigh.

"Eat" he commands and I giggle.

As soon as we're done eating, Eric forces me out of the kitchen so he could clean our mess.

Ten minutes later I'm fully dressed and ready to go. Eric said he has a surprise for me but he want tell what is but I'm going to find out right now.

"Are you ready love" he asks kissing my lips.

"Yep" I tell him.

We make our way to a part of the compound that I've never been before, we walk up a flight of stairs and when Eric opens the door my jaw hits the floor.

"Is that a"

"A helicopter" he finished for me.

"I've read about them and seen pictures of them and I've always wanted to fly in one" I stop and look at him "are we" I say before he interrupts me.

"Yep" he tells me and I jump in his arms and kiss him all over his face.

"Thank you"

"I told baby, I'll give you everything your heart desires"

 **ENJOY!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I don't own Divergent, still just shaking shit up)**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5...TRIS' POV...**

The only thing that could make this experience better is if we weren't flying over a waist land, what I would give to see this place in it's prime. I'm smiling so much my cheeks are starting to hurt, I look over to Eric and he's looking at me not the view.

"What" I ask?

"Nothing, I just love seeing you happy sweetheart" He leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

After we land we make our way back to the apartment for lunch, I promised Eric I would make him a chicken salad sandwich.

"Oh baby that was almost better than what we did last night" he grins and wipes the crumbs off his mouth "almost" he winks.

I can feel the blush heating my cheeks and I bite my lip. Eric comes over to me and frees my lip from my teeth and brings his lips close to mine.

"Baby, if you don't stop torturing that delicious lip of yours and turning me on. I'm going to have to punish you" he says darting his tongue out and licking my lip to sooth it.

I don't hesitate I just attack him, crashing my mouth to his. Eric picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He sits me on the counter and runs his hand up my waist and under my shirt to my breast he pulls away from my mouth tugging lightly on my bottom lip.

"Baby do you have any idea what you do to me" he asks grind himself into me.

"Mmm, I have an idea" I tell him wrapping my legs tighter around his waist grinding into him.

"Fuck I want you in every way right now" he grinds himself into me harder.

"Eric" I moan looking at him through my lashes "I'm all yours" I kiss below his ear "and baby, I want you to take whatever you want from me, right fucking now" I say bringing my hands up and ripping his shirt open, the buttons fly in every direction and I giggle but stop when I look at the cloud of lust in his eyes.

"Are you sure your ready sweetheart, I want you so bad right now but I'll wait forever for you, I'll never pressure you baby" he tells me kissing me under my ear and I moan my response.

"Hmmmm" I throw my head back as he sucks on my neck hard, leaving a mark I'm sure "I'm yours to do whatever you please baby, and I need you to take everything I have to offer right fucking now Eric, If you don't I think I might explode, Oh god what your doing feels so damn good baby" I continue to moan loudly as he removes my shirt.

"I love you so much baby" he moans against my breast.

"Hold on tight beautiful" he say picking me up again and moving towards the bedroom.

Before we make it to the door a loud alarm starts to blare from somewhere.

"What the hell is that" I ask and look to him.

"Fuck" Eric yells out turning around and runs to the kitchen. He enters the pantry and opens the door to the panic room after we're both safely inside he presses the panic button and the door closes and locks.

"What the hell is going on Eric, what is that alarm for" I ask as he puts me down and he hugs me tight.

"That was the alarm David set to the prison doors, it means that four or Nita escaped, more than likely they both did" He tells me and I start to freak out.

"Baby I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise" he kisses my forehead and grabs my face tilting my head to look at him.

"Even if they did escape the prison, they'll never find this room, much less get inside. Come on baby lets get you a shirt" he tells me pulling me to the bedroom.

After we're both dressed he set me on the bed and walks out of the room, a few minutes later he comes back in caring a laptop and two bottles of water.

"Here baby drink this" he hands me a bottle of water and sit the other on the bedside table.

He sits beside me with his back to the headboard. "Come here sweetheart" He says pulling me to his side and opening the laptop.

He types in a code and a split screen pops up. There's a view of the hallway in front our apartment door, and one of the living room and there's also a view outside of the panic room door.

"I haven't notice any of these camera's before" I say looking at the computer screen.

"Every camera in this compound are hidden very well, I helped David install the ones in our apartment. No one but me or David can access these camera's, so don't worry about anyone watching us, David won't access it unless there's a problem, see he's viewing the camera's now" Eric say point to a view count and it says that two different computers are viewing the cameras.

"Oh my God baby look I say pointing to the front door view" four and Nita are trying to pick the lock to our apartment door.

"Can we hear what they are saying" I ask and Eric nods pressing a few keys.

"I don't know why we can't just fucking leave baby, why do you want to take that little bitch with us" Nita asks?

"Leverage Nita, David will give up anything for his fucking daughter and I want to put a bullet in Eric's skull, for real this time" I notice now that they are armed.

They get the door open and walk in look around for us. I begin to shake in Eric's arms he puts the laptop down on the bed and picks me up cradling me in his lap rocking back and forth.

"Sweetheart, they can't get in here I promise you that he will never get to you" Eric reassures me not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Where in the fuck are they, Jason said that they lived in this apartment and that they were home" Four yells out.

"They were here not long ago having a little fun by the looks of this mess" Nita say pointing at mine and Eric's clothes on the kitchen floor "They must have heard the alarm and took off" she continues.

"No they didn't leave, we would've met them and there's no other way out of this apartment. They're still here hiding somewhere" he says opening the pantry door looking around.

Four squats down and smiles "look at what I found baby" he say pressing the button that slides the shelves aside.

"Did you know that this was here, and do you think you can get it open" Four asks and Nita shakes her head.

"No, I knew David was paranoid but shit. If this panic room is anything like the community shelter, we want be able to get in, not even a bomb would open this door, this whole building could burn to the ground and this room would protect them. We are not getting in babe" Nita says rubbing Fours back.

"Fuck" Four yells punching the wall.

"Come on, we need to move if we're gonna get out of the compound" Nita tells the crazy asshole.

"Hey Eric, Tris I know you fuckers are watching and can hear me so listen up and listen good. I will get to you both when I come back and I'm gonna enjoy every second of ending your pathetic lives, slowly and very, very painfully" Four yells before running out of the apartment shooting three guards as he leaves.

"See baby I told you we're safe, now let me take your mind of all this" Eric says kissing me senseless.

"Eric" I moan as he kisses down my neck "who is Jason" I ask and Eric abruptly pulls away digging his phone out of his pocket and dialing David's number.

"David, yeah we're in the panic room, I know you were watching did you hear what they were saying" Eric asks rubbing his fingers across my cheek.

"Yeah we did, did you lock that asshole up" Eric asks.

"Ok just call me tomorrow. We're going to stay in the panic room for a couple of days just to be safe" Eric says smiling at me.

"Alright man keep me updated" Eric say before hanging up the phone.

"So, who is Jason" I ask him again.

Eric takes a deep breath "Jason is David's brother, your uncle. David is about to interrogate him to find out why he helped them escape and told the where to find you" Eric tells me holding me close.

I began to shake in Eric's arms, why is my life filled with so much drama and chaos. I'm a fucking danger magnet, I just want to forget everything that has happen and lose myself in something that feels right and not meant to hurt me or break me down.

"Tris baby, are you alright" Eric asks checking me over to make sure I'm ok.

"No, I'm far from ok baby, every fucking time I turn around something or someone is trying to hurt or kill me, I've done nothing wrong, I've never hurt anyone. I've always tried to do the right thing" I cry as he holds me tighter.

After the tears stop I look to Eric and smile as best as I can.

"I love you Eric, Think you for being one of the few good things in my life and showing me what love really feels like" I say rubbing my finger tips across his lips.

"Baby you never have to think me for loving you" he kisses my lips lightly "soon all of this crazy shit will be over and all you will ever feel is happiness and love" he runs his fingers through my hair "I promise" he kisses my nose.

"Help me forget everything but us Eric" I ask removing my shirt "I want to feel every part of you against me" I help him remove his shirt.

Eric wraps his arms tightly around me and kissing me with everything he has. I drag my short nails down his back and he moans into my mouth.

 ***BIG LEMON, ENJOY***

"I love you so much baby" he says removing my bra.

I pull away and sit up on my knees, running my hands down his muscular chest and farther down his stomach to the button of his jeans, leaning over and kissing him hard as I unbutton them, I pull at them trying to get them off, he lifts his hips a bit so I can get them down, once they are on the floor with our shirts, I hook my fingers in the waist band of his black boxer briefs and remove them as well throwing them over my shoulder.

Eric flips us and hovers over me trailing his fingers lightly down my stomach to my jeans. He leans down and snaps them open with his teeth, he pulls them down my legs and completely removing them from my body throwing them across the room. He rubs his hands up my thighs to my thongs and just rips them from my body.

"Are you that impatient baby" I ask biting my lip.

He leans down, his lips are barely touching mine and it sends chills down my entire body.

"Sweetheart, I've loved you for a long time now and I've made love to you a thousands time in my dreams and the way you look and feel right now, naked underneath me is a million time better than anything I can dream up. So yes baby I'm very impatient, I can't fucking wait to make love to you, to feel your sweet little pussy wrapped around my cock" He growls before kissing me hard.

I wrap my legs around his waist and I can feel his erection sliding between my folds rubbing my clit.

"Oh fuck baby you're so wet" He moans grabbing my thighs and removing them from around his waist pinning them to the bed.

He kisses me on my lips then moves his mouth down my neck sucking lightly, fuck it feels so good. I'm a moaning and panting mess as he makes his way down to my breast, he bites hard on my right nipple and rubs lightly on my left, he licks softly soothing the bite and I moan loudly.

"Oh fuck baby I love your mouth on me" I cry out as he does the same to the left nipple.

"Baby can I taste you, I want to make you cum before I make love to you because with it being your first time and all it's going to hurt a little. I think that if I enter you while you are in the middle of an orgasm it won't hurt as bad when I break past you're barrier" He tells me and I nod.

He kisses down my stomach and I giggle, he looks up at me smiling and kisses the same spot and I squirm, giggling again.

"That tickles ba-"I stop talking when he starts to lick my clit furiously, sucking and biting at it "Oh fuck Eric" I moan as he bring me closer to the edge.

He's sucking and biting over and over and it feels so damn good.

"Holy shit baby I'm cuming" I cry out in ecstasy.

Eric replaces his tongue with his fingers rubbing my clit as I ride out my orgasm, he hover over me, his cock pressing into my entrance.

"I love you so much baby" he kisses me deeply as he enter me in one hard and swift thrust.

"Oh shit" I cry out as he pushes past my barrier, it hurt a little but not as much as I was expecting. The pain is more of a pleasurable pain.

"I'm sorry baby, are you ok" he asks not moving, letting me adjust to his massive size.

"I'm ok baby, it didn't hurt as bad as I was expecting" I lift my hips letting him know he can move.

He pulls almost all the way out and gently pushes back in and fuck it feels so damn good.

"Faster Eric, harder Jesus Christ baby you feel so damn good" I moan extremely loud as he does as I ask.

"Shit baby you're so fucking tight and wet" he moan as he pumps in and out of me rolling his hips as he starts to move faster and harder.

He sits up on his knees pulling me up with him and I straddle his lap, I wrap my arms around his neck and I begin to ride him rolling my hips as he pumps into me meeting my thrusts.

"Holy fuck baby I'm so glad you're my first. Oh God Eric you feel so fucking good inside of me, I love you so fucking much, Oh yes, yes, yes. Eric I'm cuming baby" I throw my head back and cry out as my orgasm takes over my entire body.

Eric pins me to the mattress again and I wrap my legs around his hips as he pounds in and out of me relentlessly.

"Fuck baby I'm so glad we're each others first too" he moans before kissing the shit out of me "Shit baby, every part of you feels so fucking good. I can feel you cumming baby, oh fuck Tris your squeezing my cock. I fucking love you so god damn much, oh shit baby" he yells out as he releases his seed inside me.

Eric rolls over with me on top of him. I'm straddling him and he's still deep inside of me as I lean down kissing him with every ounce of love I feel for him.

"Baby you make me the happiest man alive, I love you so much Tris" he moans lifting his hips into me and oh fuck he's hard as a rock again.

"I love you too, my insatiable sexy man" we moan together as I raise my hips and slamming back down, rolling my hips in time with his.

A few hours and 5 more orgasm later, Eric and I are a tangle and sweaty mess trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow baby that was amazing and I love you so fucking much. I didn't hurt you did I" Eric says rubbing his hand down my ribs to my ass.

"I love you too Eric, so fucking much baby and I would be happy to spend the rest of my life in this bed with you" I smile and bite his nipple playfully "and I may be sore tomorrow, but right now I feel like I'm in heaven, and I really, really want you to fuck me with your mouth again" I say seductively dragging my nails down his chest, he growls rolling on top of me pinning me to the bed holding my arms above my head.

"God woman you're going to be the death of me. I fucking love it when you talk dirty to me baby and try and stop me from eating that deliciously sweet pussy of yours again baby" I giggle as he disappears under the sheets my giggles soon turn to moans as he begins to devour me over and over again.

I fucking love everything about this man.

 _ ***GIVE ME WHAT YOU GOT***_

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW & PLEASE REVIEW**_

 ***I NEED YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS ON HOW THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD GO.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(I don't own Divergent, what you didn't know that shit…Well that just won't do)**_

 **Sorry it took so long for me to get this update to you.**

 **The only excuse I have is that writer's block is a son of a bitch…**  
 **So… I turned to a new friend of mine and a fellow Eric lover for help…. A huge fucking thank you to Kmuscutt23… really, really thank you so much for your awesome help girl, couldn't have started this chapter without you…..**

 **ENJOY… THAT'S A FUCKING ORDER** ******

 **CHAPTER 6...TRIS' POV...**

It's been a month since Eric and I left the panic room, we stayed in there for three days and let me just say, those were the best days of my life. We practically stayed in bed the whole time just exploring and worshiping each others body. I think I'm a sex addict now, that's all I think about, well that and how much I love him.

Now I know for a fact that I never really loved Tobias because what I felt for him doesn't even come close to comparing to what I feel for Eric, I seriously can not get enough of him and it's not just the sex. I love it when we just sit and talk for hours. My favorite past time is when we soak in the tub together and lose ourselves in simple touches or kisses and just talk about everything and nothing at all.

Here lately I been kind of sick and I'm currently brushing my teeth after another vomiting spell, shit this sucks. Eric told me last night that if I vomit again he was taking me to the doctor, so I've been trying to hold it in and stay composed but I just couldn't contain it any longer.

"Are you ready love" Eric asks walking into the bathroom.

"Eric I'm fine, we don't need to bother the doctor, ok" I tell him and I can see that I will not be winning this argument.

"I don't want to hear it baby, we're going now so sit your cute ass on that bed" he say in a no nonsense tone grabbing my shoes from the closet floor.

Eric kneels down in front of me and begins to put my shoes on for me.

"Sweetie I can put my shoes on" I tell him and he shakes his head and continues.

"Tris honey, you've been sick for two day now, something is seriously wrong so I'm not taking any chances of you moving the wrong way and getting sick again, now hold on tight baby" he says picking me up like a baby.

"Eric what the hell, I can definitely walk by myself, what the hell has gotten into you" I ask him, shocked at his behavior.

"Just let me do this Tris, I'm going crazy here because you're sick and there's nothing else I can do for you baby" he tells me in a sad tone.

"Ok" I say as I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck, smiling at the love I feel from him.

We make our way down the hall to the elevator, when it opens David steps out and looks at us.

"What wrong Eric" he asks placing his hand on my forehead.

"She's been sick for a couple of days, I'm taking her to the clinic" Eric says stepping into the elevator.

David steps in as well pressing the button for the third floor.

"I was coming to give you an update on the situation with the rebels. Yesterday I finally got Jason to talk. He said that the rebel camp is twelve miles out, on the other side of Chicago, that's why we were having trouble finding it. Didn't think to look beyond the city, sneaky bastards" David says.

"What's the plan" I ask him.

"Well we have eyes on them now, they're not making a move yet so, we wait" he says mostly to him self.

"Why not just wipe them out with a missal of some sort, blow them off the face of the earth and be done with this shit" I say and they both look at me like I've grown two heads.

"Tris honey we can't just wipe them out like that, there are innocent women and children in that camp not to mention the hostages that they have taken, we need to get them out first" David says and the way he says hostages makes me think he hiding something.

"Why the fuck did you say "hostages" the way you did David" Eric asks reading my mind like he always does.

"I'm not going to tell you here, so when we're done in the clinic we can go back to my office and discuss this, ok" he tells us and Eric and I both nod.

"Wait, what the hell do you mean "we" David you don't need to go with us to the clinic" I say and David shakes his head. He's just as stubborn as Eric.

"You're my daughter Tris, and I want to make sure you're ok, I missed most of your life because of the situation we all were put in, but I'm here now and I want to make up for lost time baby girl, so humor your old man" He says and I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Ok David" I say laying my head back on Eric's shoulder.

The elevator doors open and we walk down the hall to the clinic, as we get to the doors I notice the place is packed, fuck we are going to be here all damn day. We make our way to the front desk and the woman sitting there looks up and glares at me before looking to Eric batting her lashes.

"Hello Eric, I was wondering when you would come see me, I miss working with you and when I heard you were back I was thinking of talking to David about going to work for him again so I could see more of you" the bitch says not noticing David standing right beside us.

"I'm not here to see you nor will I ever be, my girlfriend is sick and needs to see a doctor. Oh and I doubt David wants you working for him again after the slutty way you acted the day before I left on my mission, and if you look at my girl like that again I'll let her kick your ass" Eric says and I smile at her stunned face.

"Jackie, what in the hell have I told you, more than once might I add. You are to damn old for Eric and to be acting like that, now quit making my daughter and future son-n-law uncomfortable, with that said do your damn job and get my daughter in to see Dr. Vinson as soon as possible" David tells her and I smile and kiss Eric on his neck.

We make our way to two empty chairs. After Eric sits down, a little boy that looks to be around seven or eight years old and really familiar comes to stand in front of us.

"Hi Eric how have you been" the little boy says and smiles at us.

"Hello Cody, I'm doing great, have you and your mother been doing ok" Eric smiles and muses the little boy's hair.

"Yes sir, we love it here" Cody turns to me "I remember you, you told me to hide that night that Candor was attacked. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I was just worried about my mommy and had to go find her" Cody says looking down.

I look at Eric wide eyed, remembering the little boy that he supposedly killed that night.

"I remember you too Cody, and its ok. I'm not mad at you" I rub Eric cheek lovingly "I'm just glad that you're ok" I tell him smiling.

A woman that looks to be a little older than me walks over and smiles at us.

"Hello Tris, I'm Tina and I want to thank you for trying to protect my son that night" she smile and turns to Eric "I'm so glad everything turned out ok for you Eric, and it's really good to see you again David, but we have to get going" she says still smiling at us.

"Bye guys" Cody says waving at us as they leave the clinic.

"I'm so glad he's ok" I say pressing a kiss to Eric's lips.

"I love you sweetheart" Eric tells me rubbing circles on my lower back.

"I love you too honey" I say and notice that bitch behind the front desk is still glaring at me, oh well.

"Tris Prior" an older woman says stepping out of the door on the left of the front desk.

Eric gets to his feet and walks towards the woman and I notice David is following us.

"Only one can go back with her" the lady says to David.

"I don't give a shit, Eric and I both are going back with my daughter" the lady starts too abject but a young man speaks before she has a chance.

"Linda, it's ok. David how have you been" the man says shaking David's hand.

"I'm good Dr. Vinson but my daughter has been vomiting for a couple of days" David says moving the hair out of my eyes.

"Is she having trouble walking too" The doctor asks eyeing Eric.

"No, I can walk but my boyfriend is extremely over protective of me and insist on not letting me" I smile and kiss Eric's cheek.

"Damn right" Eric mumbles before kissing my cheek.

We move into a room and the doctor hands me a cup and points to a door to the right.

"I need a urine sample. There's a small window by the sink in the bathroom, when you're done just place the cup in the window ok" doctor Vinson tells me.

I nod getting up and walking towards the bathroom, Eric tries to follow me. I shake my head and point to the chair beside David giving him my bitch brow.

"I can do this by myself honey" I say shaking my head.

"But" he says but I shut the bathroom door before he can continue.

After I'm done I wash my hands and make my way back to my crazy guy, when I make it to the exam table Eric picks me up and sits on the table with me wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Have I told you that I love you more than anything and think you for taking care of me Eric, you make me feel so damn loved" I laugh and kiss him sweetly.

"I love you baby" Eric says as the doctor walks back into the room.

"Ok Ms. Prior we did a few test on your urine and one test in particular came back positive. Ms. Prior you're pregnant. I'm going to examine you farther to see how far alone you are" he says and I turn to a smiling Eric and kiss him.

"We're gonna have a baby Eric, Oh my god" I say against his soft lips.

"Holy shit sweetheart, we're moving into the panic room so you will be protected at all times" Eric says and I laugh. "I'm serious Tris, I'm not taking any chances you and our child will be the most loved and protected as long as I'm alive" Eric kisses me hard and we forget about David and the doctor until David clears his throat.

"Sorry" I blush still smiling.

"Ok Eric I need you to get up so I can examine Tris" Dr. Vinson says and Eric gets up and set me down on the table grabbing my hand.

I lay back and the doctor lifts my shirt up to my ribs and squirts some kind of jell on my belly before he places a weird looking machine to my belly and soon we hear a heartbeat on the monitor.

"That's your baby's heartbeat and this" he points to the screen and we see a little speck that resembles a peanut "is your baby, don't worry it will start to look more like a baby as time goes by and you both begin to grow" the doctor says noticing the weird looks Eric and I were giving him.

"I'll give you some vitamins to take everyday and you'll have to make an appointment to see me once a month" he looks to Eric "Eric I know how protective you are of her so do not let her drink, smoke, take medications that are not on the list that my nurse will give you before you leave, and no fighting at all" he tells Eric.

"What about sex" I ask blushing.

"Sex is fine, it's actually a great exercise for you, just do not over do it. I'll also write you a prescription for a new medication that'll help with your nausea, Ok now if you don't have anymore questions I want you to go home and take it easy for the rest of the day" he says and shakes mine and Eric's hands.

"Well grandpa what do you think" I ask David smiling brightly as we enter the elevator.

"Well shit, I'm gonna be a granddad aren't I" David says staring at the wall.

"I think he's in shock baby" Eric says kissing me under my ear.

"Eric you had better protect her from everything, even her fucking self, you copy soldier" David tells Eric and I laugh at them both.

"Sir, yes sir" Eric laughs along with me.

"Ok guys, go home and take care of that baby" David says as we leave him on the elevator and head to our apartment.

"Baby lets go soak in the tub" I say as we make or way to the kitchen.

"Just a minute, you need to eat and take your vitamin and nausea meds first, ok sweetheart" Eric say as he set me on the counter and proceeds to fix me a sandwich and a class of milk.

"Open" he says placing a pill on my tongue, I swallow and open my mouth for the other pill.

After I'm through eating I feel a little frisky and not at all sick to my stomach, so I jump down from the counter and stand in front of Eric, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles along with his briefs.

"What are you doing baby" Eric breathes out as I drop to my knees.

"Bab- Fuck" he moans as I take him in my mouth and begin to suck hard, bobbing my head faster and faster, sucking harder and swallowing when the head of his cock hits the back of my throat.

"Jesus Christ sweetheart, Mmmm, so fucking good" he growls and he grabs my hair with one hand and placing the other on my cheek.

After about five minutes of his loud moans and cursing to the high heavens, I feel him start to twitch in my mouth.

"Baby I'm about to cum" he hisses as he tries to pull himself out of my mouth but I grab his ass and suck harder.

"AHHH, FUCK, MMMMM" he roars very loud as he cum's hard down my throat, it taste so fucking good. I want more.

"Fuck baby, I love you so much, come here" he grabs my hands and helps me to my feet.

Once I'm standing, he crashes his lips to mine but before the kiss can become heated, we hear a knock on the door.

"Fuck" Eric says before fixing his clothes and grabs my arm as I go to answer the door.

"Don't even think about Tris" he says and I cross my arms glare at him as he looks out the peep hole.

"What did you forget David" he says opening the door.

"Lets have a seat, I forgot to tell you guys something important" David says walking to the living room and sitting on the coffee table, Eric and I follow him and sit on the couch with me on Eric's lap as usual.

"Tris, Jason told me that the rebels have a hostage that we will want to get to as soon as possible" he takes a deep breath "Sweetheart, it's your mother, she didn't die, they used the same technique we used on Eric, and took her captive" he tells and I see a tear roll down his cheek.

My mother is alive, is the last thought that goes through my head as everything goes black.

 ***I hope you enjoyed that chapter***

 ****REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE****

 **Until next time… Take care my lovely, lovely readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT BUT SOMETIMES I OWN MY IDEAS)**_

 **CHAPTER 7...ERIC'S POV...**

It's been a month since I found out I'm gonna be a father and much to Tris' annoyance I kept my promise and moved us into the panic room. What? You can't blame me, I'm a soon to be an over protective father. The doctor put her on bed rest after she fainted when she found out her mother was alive, something about her being hyper sensitive to stress. Her blood pressure spikes easily so David and I have kept her in the dark about the rescue mission to get her mother, only telling her that we're trying come up with a plan to get her mother out safely, so she doesn't know that a team left two days ago to rescue Natalie.

I'm sitting in the common room while Tris is napping and I'm trying to not worry about her but my only job is to keep her safe and there is nothing I can do to keep her safe from herself, I'm going crazy here because all of my training won't help me in this area.

"Eric" I hear David over my com "do you copy"

"Yeah, I read you, over" I glance down the hall to the open bedroom door to make sure Tris is still asleep.

"We got'em, and they're ok no major problems at all. They were well taking care of, is Tris awake, over" I hear David say. Wait, they?

"No she still asleep but what do you mean 'they', over"

"Her friends Christina, Uriah, Lynnand Zeke, they didn't kill them" he pauses "how long has she been asleep, over"

"Close to two hours why, over"

"I'll be there in five, over"

"Alright, I'll have the blast doors open when you get here, over"

I sigh getting up to open the door. God I'm so glad they got her mother and that her friends are alive but I'm really worried that she might get too excited and hurt herself and the baby.

After I get the door open for David I make my way to the bedroom and crawl in the bed wrapping my arms around my girl and rubbing her swollen belly.

"Baby" I kiss her under her ear "Wake up" she moans and rolls into me wrapping her arm around my neck "come on love, we are about to have guest" her eyes fly open in worry so I immediately begin to try and calm her "honey calm down you know these people that're coming to see you so just please calm down" I kiss her lips and rub my hand up her spine because I know this action calms her the most.

"Ok, who is it" she asks and I know I have to tell her because she won't be able to take the surprise.

"Tris they got your mother and she's fine but you have to stay calm for me okay baby" I rush out and hold her tightly to keep her calm.

"Oh thank god" she breathes out "I'm okay baby" she finishes and I press my finger to her pulse to make sure and I'm shocked that she is keeping herself calm for once and it's making me not want to risk telling her about her friends, but I have to.

"What are you not telling me Eric" I feel her pulse pick up a bit.

"Calm down baby I promise it's nothing bad, it's just gonna be a shock is all and I don't want you to get too excited and hurt yourself or the baby" I smile the smile that belongs to her and her alone to reassure that everything is ok.

"Okay" she takes a deep breath "lay it on big guy"

I chuck at her before softly kissing her lips "Your friends weren't killed, they were taken just like your mom, but they are all here and safe now" she smiles brightly and kisses my lips hard.

"Can I see them all today" she asks and I nod my head.

"They're on their way here now but we're gonna do this one at a time ok baby, I don't want you passing out again" I tell her sternly.

"Okay" she nods and I get up to greet our guest.

"I'll be right back with your mother" I tell her before leaving the room and standing at attention in front of the blast doors like the soldier I am.

A few minutes later the doors open and David steps in and salutes me "At ease soldier" I relax just as Natalie rushes to me and hugs the shit out of me.

"Thank you for keeping her safe Sweetheart" She whispers in my ear.

"You never have to thank me for that Natalie, ever"

"Holy shit I thought you were dead, what in the hell are you doing here" I see Tris' loud mouth candor friend is still out spoken as ever.

"My death was fabricated"

"Eric was placed in the city to protect Tris and when four "killed" him that was fabricated as well" David says and glares at the outspoken girl "He died for my daughter and would do it again in a heart beat so show some respect"

I chuckle and shake my head "Natalie would you like to see Tris" I ask her stepping out of the way.

"Yes please" she takes a step forward and everyone starts to follow but I step in their path.

"This is how it gonna go, only one person can see her at a time" I look sternly at everyone "in her state, she can't handle the stress so you all will follow the rules and not overwhelm her or I will throw you out myself, got it" I bark at everyone.

"What's wrong with her" Uri speaks up for the first time.

"David will explain it to you" I say and turn to Natalie "I'm sure Tris wants to tell you herself" I say softly as we make our way down the hall "remember stay calm and please don't cause her more stress" I sigh "she really can't handle it"

"You love my daughter don't you Eric" she says swiping her finger under my eye and its then that I realize I am crying.

"More than you'll ever know" I tell her as I open the door.

"Momma" Tris breathes out wiping her tears.

"Oh my baby girl" Natalie rushes to her and hugs her as they both cry.

I make my way to the other side of the bed, sitting down before I check Tris' pulse for the thousandth time today.

"Baby" Tris giggles "I'm fine, quit worrying so much" she tells me and I just wink at her.

"So" Natalie says and Tris and I both look at her "What's wrong with you sweetie" she says and strokes Tris' cheek.

"Mom, Eric and I are having a baby" Tris says as she moves the blanket off her small rounded belly, it's just a baby bump really.

"Wow" Natalie says a little to loud and excited for my liking "I'm going to be a grandmother"

"Nat, please calm down" I scold her.

"Sorry" Natalie says quietly.

"Eric I'm fine I promise" Tris looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Is their something wrong with the baby or you honey" Natalie asks Tris then looks to me.

"I have a bit of hypertension" Tris says and I scoff at that.

"A bit" I raise my eyebrow at her "Honey at any moment the right amount of stress or excitement can cause you to miscarry and kill you both" I turn to Natalie "She has extreme Hypertension and she's on full bed rest with the exception of going to the bathroom and three slow walks around the apartment a day"

"Oh dear" Natalie looks to me then turns her attention back to Tris "Honey he's right, you need to take this seriously" she smiles sweetly "and I'll be here to help you every step of the way" Natalie looks to me and places her hand on my cheek "it's gonna be ok son they'll both be just fine"

I get up and kiss Tris softly on the lips "I'm gonna let the two of you talk alone, I'll be back in a few" I lean over and hug Natalie "Check her pulse every now and then please" I whisper in her ear before kiss her cheek and leaving the room and as I shut the door I smile at the sound of Tris giggling, god that's the sound that I missed the most these past couple of months.

"Is she ok" David asks as I make my way into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Yeah" I sigh "I'm letting her and her mother spend a few moments alone"

"So you and Tris huh" Zeke say smiling "That's great, oh and I'm glad you aren't the asshole that we all thought you were"

"Oh I'm still an asshole" I chuckle "I'm just not the sadistic asshole you all thought I was" I smile a genuine smile.

"Yeah David told us everything" Christina laughs a little but then glares hard at me "I still don't forgive you for making me hang over the chasm asshole" we all laugh at that.

"I wouldn't have let you fall, I was close enough to catch you if you slipped" I sigh "I'm sorry Christina" I say sincerely.

She eyes me for a bit, no doubt tapping into her candor side and after a few more seconds she stick out her hand "call me Chris, and you're forgiven now" I chuckle and shake her hand.

"Eric" I hear from behind me and see Tris and her mother walking down the hall, son of a bitch.

"Tris baby it's not good for you to exert yourself right now" I move towards her almost knocking David to the ground.

"Eric I'm fine see check my pulse if you don't believe me" she rolls her eyes at me then looks to all her friends as i check her pulse "Hey guys, you have no idea how good it is to see you all"

Chris walks slowly towards us and grabs Tris' hands before hugging her "I've missed you girl and congrats on the baby but your man is right, you really shouldn't be up right now"

I smile at Chris for her back up.

"Not you too" Tris giggles again "I just wanted to see everyone before I go back to sleep, I didn't get my nap out" she shrugs.

"Alright baby but lets take this to the living room please" I move in that direction with my arm still securely around her waist.

"Damn, the two of you are cute together" Lynn speaks up for the first time after I sit on the recliner with Tris in my lap "It's so weird to see you like this Eric, I mean shit, you're smiling for crying out loud"

"Yeah, the love of a good woman will do that to you" I smile and kiss Tris on the mouth as she blushes like crazy.

"What did doctor Vinson say this morning" David speaks up.

"Nothings changed, her weight is good, the baby is growing normal, the Hypertension is still present and accounted for" I shrug sadly "same thing different day"

"Everything is gonna be fine baby" Tris says sleepily.

"Alright guys go get settled and you all can come back tomorrow and visit if you want" I smile "but right now Tris is going back to bed"

"Eric" David says, after everyone but him and Natalie have walked out of the room "Natalie and I are going to stay in your apartment, okay son"

"Okay, I'll leave my com on if you need me" I tell him before I shut the door and lock it.

"Sweetheart do you want anything to eat before bed" I ask the sleepy women in my arms.

"Mmmm, no just sleep" she mumbles against my neck and I chuckle.

"Eric" Tris says as I lay her down on the bed and remove my shirt and jeans "I have a feeling I'll start to get better now that I'm not so worried about my mom"

"Oh baby I really hope so" I sigh against lips then lean down and lift her t-shirt "I love you my sweet little peanut" I say against her belly before kissing it.

"I love you Eric, so much"

I kiss her lips again before speaking softly "I love you too sweetheart, but will you please stop exerting yourself"

"Don't worry so much baby, everything will be fine" my stubborn beautiful girl says and I growl at her.

"You and our baby are all I will ever be concerned about"

 **-Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't update this story until I finished one of my others but this chapter just came to me so I hope you enjoyed it…LATERS-**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(I don't own divergent but i do own "Mission Guardian Angel" and any OC characters that I may create)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 8|** _ERIC_

* * *

It's been four months since the bureau rescued Tris' mother and friends, they all have become a constant in our lives and they really are great friends especially Zeke. He and I have become really good friends. I think he was hurt just as badly as Tris was by Tobias' betrayal because they were supposed to be best friends. He told me that Four visited him after he made it back to the rebel camp after escaping. Zeke said that Tobias taunted him relentlessly, telling him that after they take over the bureau he was going to kill Uriah slowly and painfully right in front of him, I knew Tobias was twisted but damn!

Zeke, Uriah, Christina and Lynn are currently training under David- he wants them to be a part of the bureau as soldiers. He says that they have a lot of potential and will make perfect soldiers and great asset to the team, I couldn't agree more.

Tris is seven months pregnant now and so damn beautiful. The doctor said that her hypertension was better now but she still needed to take it easy. She's not on bed rest anymore but were still living in the in the panic room and her parents are living in my apartment, I honestly think something is going on with the two of them but I'm not quite sure. Tris doesn't mind that I keep us locked away because she's still worried that Tobias will come back to take over the compound and kill us. I told her that she has nothing to be concerned about because this compound is the most secure place on earth, no one is allow to leave the premises and absolutely no one is to enter the outer gates, everything is closed off until further notice. Also the soldiers that rescued Tris' mother and friends reported that four was injured in the rescue mission, badly. They said that they shot him several times and that they would be surprised if he survived, here's hoping right!

"Honey" I hear Tris yell "Where are you baby"

"I'm in the bedroom Sweetheart" I call out "I just got out of the shower"

"Mmmm, you are so sexy Eric" I hear from behind me right before I feel her hands tug at the towel that was around my waist, now it's on the floor at my feet "especially dressed like this" she wraps her arms around my body and I feel her belly against my lower back "or should I say undressed" she giggles as I turn to face her.

"What are you doing you silly woman" I place my hands on her hips and lean down to kiss her softly.

"Taking advantage of my naked and gorgeous boyfriend" she says before kisses my neck.

"Oh baby I love it when you kiss me like this but we can't" I moan as she begins to stroke my extremely hard and neglected cock.

"And why can't we" she steps back and removes the T-shirt she was wearing, damn she's not wearing anything underneath and fuck- this woman is sexy as all hell, her belly round with our child, Just fucking YUM "the doctor told you yesterday that we can have sex now and if don't fuck me right now Eric" she begins to stroke me faster "I'm gonna kick your ass Baby"

Son of a bitch, I can't resist her when she's doing what she's doing and talking dirty to me "Fuck baby, Mmm" I hiss, leaning my head back.

I pull her to the bed and lay back as she crawls on top of me "Go slow love, I don't want you to hurt yourself" I moan loudly and she lowers herself on my severely neglected dick "Mmmm baby, so tight and so damn wet for me" I bring her mouth to mine and kiss her as I thrust my hips, meeting her slow thrust "please baby, Mmmm, don't over do it and exert yourself" She begins to rock her hips faster and harder so I grasp her hips and hold her still as I begin to thrust into her faster and harder praying to god the whole time that I don't hurt her our baby.

"Oh god Eric" she moans loudly as she sets up and arches her back swiveling her hips, fuck she's so damn beautiful and positively radiant "I'm coming baby" she cries out as I feel her tightness pulse around me, squeezing my cock and damn I'm about to lose it.

I caress her beautiful stomach before my hands slide up further to her huge beautiful breast, these bad boys have grown so damn much over the past few months and I fucking love them! Before I can touch'em though, she grabs my hands and stops me "please don't" she moans and continues to fuck me hard and fast, her boob are bouncing and I want so badly to touch them.

"Why baby, are they still sore" I hiss as she places her hands on my pecks, digging her long nails into my skin as she lifts herself up and slams back down "oh shit baby that felt so damn good but please don't do that again, you could hurt the baby and yourself" she rolls her eyes but obeys my request.

"No baby they don't hurt anymore but they are leaking breast milk, Oh God Mmmm baby you feel so damn good" she cries out and I smile as I make a grab for her big ass titties again "Tris love, if you don't let me touch those beautiful boobies of yours I'm going to go fucking insane" I'm still moaning as I feel my ball tighten and her nails dig into my chest harder "Mmm, Eric you'll get milk all over you, its embarrassing, fuck baby I'm cuming again" she screams so loud that I'm sure her parents heard her.

"I don't care sweetheart" I moan as I feel her walls flutter around my pulsing cock "Please angel, let me touch them" I beg as I cum harder than I have ever cum before.

"Okay" moans as her thrusts slow but not by much "but don't say I didn't warn you"

I grasps her gorgeous and huge mounds as she continues to rock her hips against mine and fuck me if I don't cum again "Shit Tris" I yell out as I fill her full for the second time "Damn Tris, you just made me cum back to back. Fuck I love you so damn much" I moan as I lean up and take one of her nipples in between my teeth.

"Eric" Tris yells at me before I feel a warm sweet liquid on my tongue "Why would you do that"

"I don't know" I chuckle before I do it again "It's actually not that bad"

"You're so damn silly" Tris laughs as she goes to get off of me but I sit up quickly and wrap my arms around her waist.

"And just where do you think you're going" I chuckle.

"Well" she grins at me and swats my hand that is currently inching towards her breast again "I thought I would take a shower" she moves to get up again but I keep my hold on her "is that okay with you" she gives me her bitch brow as I shake my head no "and why is that Eric"

"Because" I shrug

After a short and quiet glaring contest I smile at her lovingly "I tell you what" I kiss her pouting lips "If I can join you, I'll let you go have your shower"

"Really Eric" she asks and I just nod my head as I kiss her collarbone "but you just took your shower"

I poke my bottom lip out at her and give her my sad face "please baby, I just want to wash your beautiful body"

"Eric honey, my body is not beautiful in fact it's ugly and fat" she says and I growl at her.

"Don't you ever call yourself fat or ugly because you are far from it baby" I tell her in a no nonsense tone, leaving no room for argument "if I ever hear you talk about the love of my life like that again I will punish you after you give birth to our little angel" I growl and she just laughs at me as I stand from the bed and make my to the bathroom with her still in my arms, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and my hard dick still buried deep inside her.

After the hour and a half shower, Tris and I make our way to the kitchen to eat our cold breakfast that she cooked this morning during my first shower.

"Mmmm" I moan "even though it's cold, this food is delicious baby" I smile at my girl"

"Thank you" she smiles at me as I hear my com go off.

"Eric can you hear me, over" David ask.

"I can hear you, over"

"What time is Tris' appointment, over"

"In twenty minutes" I pause and look at a grinning Tris "Why do you want to know, over"

"Because her mother and I are going with you guys, over"

"Seriously" Tris mumbles.

"Alright, we'll be out in five, over"

"Well I was hoping it would be just me and you for once" Tris says then shrugs her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, they're just excited to find out the sex of the baby" I tell her as I rinse the last dish and put it in the dishwasher.

"It might be like last time" she smiles at me "The baby is moving like crazy so we might not be able to tell"

I lift her shirt and place my lips to her belly just as our little soccer player kicks and damn that was a hard kick. Tris giggles as I glare at her belly and rub my mouth before kissing it again.

"Baby, he or she is gonna be one hell of a fighter, damn that was a strong kick" I lower her shirt and pull her to me kissing her smiling lips "I love the two of you so damn much" I kiss her again before opening the blast doors.

"We love you too honey" she tell me as we walk out of the pantry to see David and Natalie making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Well" Tris giggles "this is new"

They jump apart as soon as they hear her giggle.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt you guys" I chuckle "but if we don't leave now we'll be late"

"Ok lets go dear" Nat says grabbing David's hand and pulling him out the door.

Tris and I share a look before we follow behind them.

* * *

"Here we go again" Tris mumbles in annoyance as we walk up to the front desk and I notice that Jackie is still working here and glaring at Tris "If you don't stop look at me like that you old ass bitch" Tris says in a low tone so no one else will hear "I'm going to punch you in the damn face" she growls.

"Excuse me young lady, who in the hell do you think you are talking to me like that. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders" Jackie says.

"Actually I did teach her to respect her elders" Nat glares at the bitch "with that being said did your mother teach you to act your age, Oh and if you continue to look at my daughter like that" Nat leans over the desk "you and I are going outside and I'm going to kick you ass, and quit looking at my son in law you are way to old for him"

"Jackie why is it every damn time they come in here you have to act like this" Doctor Vinson says as he walks around the front desk to greet us "You know what, just clean out you locker and desk, you're fired" Doc Vinson says and Tris and I smile.

"Tris dear you're my last patient for the day, so you all can come on back"

As we make our way to the ultrasound room Dr. Vinson turns to Tris smiling "Lets hope we can find out the sex today, on a scale of one to ten how active has the little bugger been today"

"Ten" Tris groans as I help her up on the table "Eric got kicked in the face before we left the apartment" we all laugh as Nat and David crowd around me and Tris when the doctor starts to rub the machine on Tris' belly.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be" Dr. Vinson says after a few seconds "Mom and Dad are you ready to know the sex or your little one" he asks smiling at us.

"Yes please" I say excitedly.

"You're having a girl" he tells us and I cover my ears when Nat and Tris begin squealing.

I lean down and kiss Tris on the mouth "I love you baby" I tell her stroking her hair.

After Tris' stomach is cleaned off I press my lips to her belly "I love both my girls" I smile when I hear Nat giggle at me.

"So have you guys come up with a name" David asks once we're in the elevator.

"Yep" I say as I wrap my arm around Tris from behind and lean down pressing my lips to her neck just under her ear "you want to tell them or can I" I ask?

"You can tell them" she leans into me more as I rub her belly and feel our little girl kick the shit out of my hand.

I pull Tris' shirt up a little exposing her belly "Grandma, Grandpa" I smile "we would like you to meet Shane Mackenzie Coulter"

"That's a beautiful name" Nat smiles at us "who came up with that and what would it be if you were having a boy"

"I did, it was the only one we both agreed on" I say as I kiss Tris' cheek while I continue to rub her belly "if our baby was a boy, we would have named it Dillon Shane Coulter" I smile "If our second child is a boy we'll name him Jia Stephen Coulter"

God I love my little family and can't wait to make Tris my wife. Fuck I hope she says yes when I ask her tonight!

* * *

 **-THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS-**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT- YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW**


End file.
